Cold In The Desert
by ImaginationSation
Summary: Bella travels on the open road hoping to gain closure. But what if she finds more than she expects? OOC, AU, Future lemons. Pairing: Jasper/Bella


This is a new story that I've been working on for a while now. I don't have a beta so please bear with me, and if you think that I really need one you could be nice and offer your beta skills to me.

This is rated M for: Swearing, smut, violence and whatever else you would rate as M. Yeah, it's most likely in there.

Enjoy

* * *

Being on the open road has to be one of the best experiences I've ever endured in my life, not to say that I won't have other fantastic moments like this, but so far this has to be one the best experiences. The wind rattles through my long, thick hair. The sound of the engine purred perfectly. And as I kept riding down the never ending road, the sun perched lower and lower in the sky, cascading beautiful colours all over the scenery that surrounded me.

About Two years ago, my boyfriend died in a motorcylce accident. I thought my life was over, how could I live without the perfect man he was in my life? He was, and still is, my everything! His name was Edward Mason and he was the typical bad boy at school. Everyone wanted him, everyone but me that is. Back in the day I was a geek whose life revolved around nothing but school... but one day, and completely out of the ordinary, Edward asked me if I wanted to take a ride on his motorcylce. I was highly cautious at first, but as I stood there biting my lip, I suddenly agreed. I don't know why I did, I mean it was completely uncharactaristic of me to do so, but I'll tell you this, once I jumped onto that heavenly bike and wrapped my arms around his waist, I knew that I had made the right choice.

After that first ride down the long highway, we stopped at a local burger place, sat on a bench and got to know each other more. After hours of talking we found that we had alot in common, he actually admitted to me at one point that he had asked me to take a ride on his bike because it was part of a bet. See, everyone betted that I'd say no and run away from the predicament! I laugh at that memory everytime now; because Edward had actually made a fuck load of money that day, alot more than I can count on one hand, that's for sure.

Finally when he took me home, he said, "_Bella, I've always judged people based on their outside, the way they look, dress and act..._" He had furrowed his brows and pursed this lips in a way that I soon found I began to love, "_But I never judged them on how they were on the inside... and you Bella, are a beautiful person on the inside... and out._" I knew at that moment I had fallen inlove for the first time ever.

After that moment we began to hangout all the time, taking things slowly of course, Edward Cullen may have been the bad boy but he certainly didn't want to fuck around with the police of Chief's daughter, that's for sure. Almost everyday we would go out on his motorbike to some mysterious place. I soon learned that Edward was a nature freak, he of course didn't want the school finding out about it because he knew that it would bruise his reputation, so I swore to secrecy and told him that if he wanted to share this side with me then that was fine, and he did. We ended up going to places like forests and lakes and sometimes seasides. And as we were there, he would point out the various different plants, trees and animals to me and explain a little bit about them, I myself wasn't a nature freak but I endured it for Edward and intime I began to enjoy his nature facts.

Everytime we hung out I could feel myself falling more and more inlove with him. I always told myself that I shouldn't fall inlove at such a young age because my Mother had made the same mistake, and to be honest, it ended badly for her like it did for me.

When I was with Edward the thought of him leaving me never occured to me. I never once thought that he would die in a horrible accident. I can still remember the phone call I recieved from his Mother. Edward was supposed to pick me up because we had arranged a big overnight date in Seattle, he had booked a hotel and everything. That night was supposed to be special for me because I was going to give up my mind, body and soul to him. I was going to give him the one thing that no one else would ever get and that was my virginity. But that one phone call changed everything. His mother, in hysterics, told me that he had an accident on the highway, a huge collision had happened involving him, two other cars and Five lorries. I dropped the phone and immediately made my way over to the TV, I flicked through the channels until I found the local news and saw what she had told me confirmed. Edward was infact dead and never coming back.

I crumpled to the ground and stayed there for what seemed like forever. Eventually Charlie came rushing in and found me lying in the middle of the livingroom in hysterics. He had found out what happened at the policestation because he infact had been sent out to investigate with the rest of his collegues.

I had looked up at him with red, puffy eyes and asked the one question I didn't even want the answer too. "_Is... is he really dead, dad?_"

Charlie simply crouched down and wrapped his arms under my back and legs and lifted me up. I knew that that was his answer, Edward was dead.

A tear falls from my red eyes and I rev the motorcycle, the scenery surrounding me blurring past me with every second that I drive.

Thinking back to those days breaks my heart, and I find that even Two years later I'm still not over what happened. Sometimes I can't help but think that your first love is your last because after what happened the thought of dating repulsed me. He was, and is, my everything and the thought of someone elses arms snaked around my body causes a shiver to rise up my body.

Although after that I didn't find love I did find new friends. For several months I spent my time in my bedroom. I deemed my bedroom as safe and comforting. The walls were covered in pictures of places me and Edward had been to, pictures of me and him awkwardly smiling, hugging and kissing. Those were the best times. He was always such a gentleman. But as the months past Charlie finally decided that he had had enough and that it was time to go back to Jackonsonville to live with my Mom and Phil. I couldn't believe that he wanted me to leave behind what reminded me of Edward, my love. I sighed. So after hours of arguing with him we came to a final desicion; I was to get back out there and gain back the social life that I used to have. And that's exactly what I done. I started socializing with people in my class and grew to find that Mike Newton always had an interest in me, I of course was oblivious to it.

So after weeks of speaking with newton I soon fell into his gang of friends which consisted of Jessica, Lauren, Stacey, Tyler, Eric and Ben. They were a great group of friends... but for some reason I still felt as if something was missing - but later on I soon found out what that missing thing was. One night Jessica had invited me too go for a shopping spree, as much as I didn't want to go I had made a promise to Charlie and wanted to stick by it if I wanted to keep the reminder of Edward there.

That night with Jessica was what changed my life, completely. We had finished shopping (more like window shopping, for me anyway) and suddenly I stopped dead in my tracks in the middle of the road. I couldn't believe what I was seeing, was this for real? Down the road from me a gang of guys lounged around, smoking and drinking whilst sitting on the curb or on their motorbikes. For some reason my legs began to walk down the road, my body following. I couldn't stop myself, it was as if there was a magnet pulling me towards them.

I could still hear the protests that Jessica was shouting, but I ignored them completely and kept on walking.

A few of the guys had noticed me walking towards them and started whistling and shouting absurd things, I ignored them also and kept my eyes on the bike. There was this one paticular bike that outshined the rest and I think it was because it looked alot like Edwards, it was a Ducati Monster. The bike itself was a beast.

As I kept walking down the path I could feel the hairs on my skin rise and my stomach began doing sommersaults. I hadn't felt like that in a while, not since a few days before Edward's incident when he had taken me out for a night ride. The way the wind swept through my hair, the way the cool air rushed past my body, the way Edward's stomach clenched as he sped up the motorbike, all of that was what made me make that dangerous desicion that day.

I asked the man if he could give me a ride and of course he immediately agreed.

I was in my glory! Nearly Four months and I was jumping back on a motorcycle and experiencing the adrenaline rush that used to pump constantly through my body when I was with him. Being back on that bike brought so much back to me, so much that I had missed in the past.

As we fled down the narrow road I decided that this was what I wanted to do. I wanted to experience the open road, the bike, the freedom. And two years later I managed to accomplish that goal with a little help from my friend Jake.

I revved the engine and yelled out into the night. This was the life.

I carefully watched and examined the road ahead of me, all I could see is a straight, tidy road that held nothing but me on it. I smiled at this and began slowing down my bike to a near crawl. I had been driving for nearly Sixteen Hours and thought that it was definately time to stop and take a break.

I abrutly stopped the engine and placed my feet on the tarmac. I sighed and leaned forward, resting my elbows on the handles of the bike and scanned the perimeter. If it wasn't for Edward I don't think I'd actually appreciate the scenery that the world held today, before him I never thought to stop and admire a tree and actually think, "Whoa, that thing's been there for hundreds of years yet it still looks ammaculate." I smiled. He taught me a different way to think and I will always be appreciative for it.

I pushed myself back and slid my bag down my shoulders and let it drop to the ground. Suddenly the sound of a hawk screeched into the night and I chuckled before trying to immitate it, when I got a response back I threw another one at it. Somethings never changed in people, Edward always used to tease me for being so easily amused but I always teased him back for being a nature freak, so it was a win win situation.

After the hawk finally flew away, most likely angrily, I kicked the stand out and laid the bike slanted as I flipped my leg over it. "Time to call Charlie." I said to myself as I raided my pockets for my cell phone that Charlie had given my before I departed.

Honestly, Charlie wasn't all that pleased about me wanting to do this. But I explained to him time and time again that I was doing this for Edward and nobody else, and that if I didn't do this and get this out of my system, then how was I suppose to move on? Doing this felt like closure to me, and as Charlie finally got the gist of that he accepted my desire to do it.

I flipped the phone open and dialed his number (he'd made sure I had memorised it before leaving) and on the first ring he picked up.

"Bells!" He shouted excitedly down the phone.

I pulled the phone away from my ear and chuckled, "Hey Dad, how's things at home?" I asked casually as I kicked bits of dirt into the night.

"Oh you know, same old here Bells." I could hear the tv on in the background and laughing, he must have company.

"If your busy I could phone back later." I said yet again casually.

"What?" He shouted down the phone, "Don't be so silly! I've just got a few of the guys from the reservation over for a drink or two." I could feel the tears build up in my eyes, he sounded so excited and for a moment I wished that I was there also.

"Is Jake there?" I choked back a sob.

"Of course... do you want to speak to him?" He sounded so heartbroken having to ask that, we do only get to speak for a few minutes everynight and to be honest I think he rather enjoys those few minutes.

"Just for a moment, please." I whispered.

"Jake!" He shouted down the phone. God I wish he wouldn't do that. "Bella-bells wants to speak to you." That explains the shouting, he was quite obviously wasted.

"Bellllaaaa!" Jake drawled out.

I chuckled lightly and shook my head, "Hey Jake, how's my big wolfie doing?" I asked. That was a nickname that I had given Jacob. When I went to Jake to ask him to help me seek out bikes I was surprised by what I had seen, he was absolutely huge! I couldn't believe the groth spurt that had happened to him since the last time I had seen him.

"Oh hey, you certainly know how to wound a man. I thought you stopped calling me that?"

"Nah, I haven't. I just calmed down with the nicknaming for a while."

"Remind me why you started calling me that again?" He asked hesitantly.

I shrugged and tried to recall why and then I remembered, "For my birthday you gave me a bracelet that had little wolf charms on it. And then the year after that you gave me a necklace that had a wolf on it. And then after that-" He cut me off.

"Okay, okay, I get it!"

"Plus with your build you remind me of a wolf."

There was a few moments of silence and then he said, "We need to have a talk soon Bella... really soon- hey give me back my phone!" I laughed again, Charlie obviously wants to speak to me again.

"Speak to you soon, Bella. I love you."

I choked back another sob that was ready to tumble. "I love you too." I whispered.

"Bella, it's your Dad."

I rolled my eyes, "I gathered that, Dad. Listen, I have to set up camp for tonight so I'll give you a phone tomorrow night...?"

He sighed down the phone and I could imagine that if I was talking face to face with him his breath would reek of beer. "Okay Bells. Make sure you take care, alright?"

"Alright, Dad. G'night." I whispered and flipped the phone shut before he could respond back.

After my chat with Charlie and Jake I decided to set up camp, it really wasn't all that much setting up I had to do. I didn't have a tent with me, although Charlie had made me take one, I dumped it as soon as I was out of sight from him. I wanted to experience the outside life and that is exactly what I'm doing.

I collected dried up wood that surrounded me on this deserted terain and built a small fire, next to it I placed a thick piece of wood and covered it with my sleeping bag. Okay, maybe I wasn't a complete naturist, but comfort comes first... right?

The night rolled on I watched the flames lick the wood, I knew that it would die down soon so if it were anytime to sleep it would be now. I closed my eyes and placed my hands behind my head and let my eyes roam over the stars that spread over the night sky. Soon enough I found myself falling into the most perfect sleep.

**~ # ~**

I woke up to the sound of rummaging and whispering. I panicked. This couldn't be happening to me again! I had been warned about this kind of thing over and over again from Charlie... I just didn't think that it would happen as often as this.

I kept my eyes shut and pretended to be asleep, the last thing I wanted to do was have them find out that I was awake.

Slowly, I slid my hand over my back under the sleepbag and to my back pocket. Charlie had made sure that I had brought protection with me, which mainly consisted of a few switchblades and a gun. I didn't want the gun but Charlie insisted that it was for my own safety. If only I hadn't left it in my backpack, which was on the bike.

I grabbed the switchblade that was in my back pocket and slowly I slid it out and unflipped it quietly.

"Do you think she's awake?" One of the whispering voices asked.

The reply was, which horrifed me to know end, "Maybe a dick up her ass would test that."

Immediately I shot up from my spot and staggered back from the predators.

"Well-o-well! Aren't you a pretty lil' one!" One of the men shouted. I couldn't see what he looked like because his face was hidden by numerous shadows; I just wished that I had restocked the fire.

"Take what you want and leave!" I snarled at the both of them but unfortunately it didn't work. My angry exterior only seemed to bring them closer to me. "I swear, you take a step closer and I'll slash both of you up like pieces of meat!" I could hear the fear in my own voice and I'm certain that they could hear it also.

"What, that little thing? Pft, that ain't going to do shit to us, Girl!" He snapped back and took a step towards me, his buddy followed him and I immediately knew that this guy was the definate leader of the two.

"What the fuck do you want?" I shouted as I began to swing the knife from side to side, creating a dangerous line between us.

I could see him tilt his head to the side and I'm sure that there was a smirk imprinted on his face, "You ain't got jackshit that's any worth to us, apart from you and that lovely lil' bike of yours."

I gritted my teeth and growled. They were not about to take my bike, this was my bike, it was an exact replica of Edwards! There were not going to do this to me. "You stay the fuck away from my bike!"

They both laughed and pounced towards me and at that exact moment I darted forth and started slashing my knife through the air. Groans and hisses invaded the air and I knew I had managed to slash atleast one of them.

"You fucking bitch! You stabbed me."

I snapped and continued swinging the knife through the air, "Get the fuck out of here and I may actually let you two fucktards live." Even though I was acting strong and I could feel the adrenaline pump through me I could tell that I wasn't really scaring them all that well.

Suddenly a gunshot sounded and I screamed, "You fucking bitch!" His friend shouted.

I gasped. It took me a few moments to realise it but... he had shot me in the stomach; I could feel the blood leave my body and pour down my skin.

"What do we do with her?" The stabbed one ask.

"Do what we intended to do, Cross, we take that fine body and fuck it!" He shouted in excitement and yet another gunshot went off but this time the bullet didn't hit me.

I don't know what happened but I no longer had the energy to defend myself let alone speak to them. My knees crumpled beneath me and I landed hard on the ground with my hand pressed against the wound on my stomach.

"Well will you look at that! She ain't as fiesty as we thought she was." The man, who I assume was named Cross, said. He began to stalk towards me angrily and I knew that because I had stabbed him... I was going to pay for this.

"Fuck her mouth!" His friend laughed as he followed suit behind his friend.

"Oh I intend to." He grabbed me roughly by the hair and tilted my head back. "You're going to pay for this." He snarled and for the first time I actually got a good look at him, and what I saw was infact not pretty. He looked like the typical biker, beer belly, long white beard, bandana and endless upon endless tattoos printed over his body.

He slowly began to unzip and unbutton his jeans whilst grinning down at me. "You bite me and I will blow your brains, got it?"

I nodded my head slowly and closed my eyes and tightened my hand over my stomach. "Please..." I whispered.

As soon as I begged for mercy they both cracked up laughing. "If you want to beg, sweetheart, then you can beg for more of my cock once I'm finished with you."

There was no way that I was going to let him do this to me. I breathed deeply through my nostrils and grabbed the switchblade that had fallen to the side of me and in one swift movement I jammed it into his leg. A scream fell from his mouth and he stumbled backwards until he fell right onto the glowing embers, another scream erupted from him.

I watched as he rolled around trying to vacate from the fire. A small smile spread across my lips and at that moment I fell to my side, screaming out with what energy I had left. I knew that I was going to die someday but I never thought it would be now; I always thought I would die grey haired and wrinkled... atleast now I'll be reunited with Edward, my lost love.

A large shadow cascaded over me and my lids flicked open to see Cross' buddy towering over me. "You're going to pay for this you dirty lil' whore." He cocked his gun and smirked as he aimed it my face.

I smirked back and said my final words, "Rot in hell motherfucker."

**~#~**

"_I'm on the corner waiting for a light to come on_

_that's when I know that you're alone_

_it's cold in the desert water never sees the ground_

_special unspoken without a sound__"_

My ears pricked as I listened to an angelic voice sing. I felt completely disoriented until memories of lastnight invaded my mind. It hurt coming back like that because as I kept listening to the angel like voice... I realised that I might be dead.

Without even realising it the words left my mouth, "Who are you?" I asked.

"...I didn't know that you were awake."

His voice, it sounds so surreal. Was he possibly one of the men from the incident or was I really fuckin' dead? Fear spiked me and I tried to move but found that I was cradled securely against this strange man. "Who are you?" I asked again as I tried to open my eyes, and when I did, warm liquid poured into them making me close them shut again.

I could hear him sigh and grip me tighter, "I am no one to fear..." He trailed off.

"Am I dead?" I asked weakly, trailing my fingers down soft material.

"Not yet anyway... but if you keep bleeding then yes... or if I loose control..." His body stiffened against mines and I could feel mines stiffen also.

What does he mean by loose control?

"Who are you?" I shouted as loud as I could and yet again I tried to squirm away from him.

He stopped in his tracks and as he did it was only then I realised that we were actually walking.

"My name is Jasper and I could possibly be your saviour."

* * *

Well what did you think... if you actually made it all the way through the chapter?

Thanks for reading peoples! ;p

(If you feel you would like to be my beta then just send me a PM, thanks.)


End file.
